


Wishlist

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: This is my submission for  Sam’s Rockin’Around the Christmas tree writing Challenge!  on Tumblr.you can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings





	Wishlist

As he sat in the window of living room window of his uncle’s cabin in the mountain, he couldn’t help but  _thinking_ about  _you_ while looking at the snow fall.

It was cold but he didn’t bother to start the fire or turn ON the lights in the room for that matter.

After your outburst at the thanks giving dinner, his brothers & their uncle Floki had tried to defuse the situation on many occasions.

At one point Bjorn even offered to do a huge Christmas party inviting everyone over to lighten the mood and do family bonding. But Asluag had out right denied to join them.

She was mad at Ivar for his behavior & letting the situation out of hand but she was also mad herself for putting y/n in the situation first place.

She was devastated that in her quest to find comfort for Ivar’s and her own agony she had let another child suffer for years.

Y/N had done nothing but comfort and help Ivar through the year’s where in her son had been nothing but awful to the girl.  

After that night his mother had barely spoken to her son and refused to forgive him until he fixed the situation in some way.

Ivar was simply helpless, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, you had ignored his calls & messages; had slammed your dorm room door on his face, had threatened all family & friends, not to meddle in anyway.

His brothers were mad at him and basically talked to him only if necessary. He wanted to fix the whole situation but he just felt helpless not knowing how to?

When the gloomy mood was too much to handle Floki & Helga decided to intervene and requested to take everyone to their cabin in the mountains for the holiday season.

 

Bjorn & Ubbe were first ones to agree since both were in serious relationships now, and wanted their girlfriends to spend time with the family.

Hvitserk & Sigurd had told that they will come spend only two days not more since, they needed to plan & prepare for the biggest and best New Year’s party thrown by anyone at their campus.  

Asluag had informed that she will join them only for Christmas dinner to which no one argued.

Morning of their travel all of them had received boxes from their mother with stuff from their old rooms since she had planned to renovate the house right after holiday and was getting it cleaned up.

As Ivar was reluctant to open the boxes but Floki had promised him to carry his 2 boxes with him so he could open them at the cabin.

Since his brothers will be occupied otherwise, he thought this will keep his nephew entertained.

When Ivar went through the boxes next morning he found usual stuff, old books, CD’s of his favorite bands and movies, posters, old cloths. 

He found duvet y/n’s mother had knit for him, he wrapped it around him and immediately taken back to the memories of his childhood room.

_{{{_

_He was lying on his bed listening to the songs with headphones on, he didn’t hear you approach when suddenly you plopped yourself on his side._

_He opened his eyes to see who disturbed him, he threw you annoyed look but as usual you ignored it._

_“Your mum asked us to make a ‘Wish List’ for Christmas” you informed him._

_He just snorted as he continued to ignore you listening to music. You pulled his headphones and handed him pen & paper._

_He just threw it back at you “I don’t want to”_

_“Oh, come on you might get what you want! You never know” you tried to cheer him up with extra enthusiasm in your voice._

_“Will I get my legs back?!” he asked you quizzically?_

_“Don’t be like that, let’s just make the list.”  You sighed in defeat._

_When he didn’t budge you brought your puppy eyes and said “Please”._

_“Fine” he huffed in annoyance._

_No matter how much he tried, sometimes he couldn’t help but give in to your requests._

_He just moved to other side to obscure your view and you turned to other side to hide your list from him._

_}}}_

_He was brought back to present when Helga called him, to ask if he wanted something warm to drinks to which he just nodded._

_He went through all the papers he found numerous lists of him writing to “Santa” year after year, requesting him to give him his legs back, to help him walk, for him to be able to move freely._

**_Wordings_** changed but all the requests came back for him to be able to have his ‘legs’ back.

Year after year, every Christmas morning he was disappointed to find his legs were not working. 

Although he knew it was not Santa that got his  _Wishlist_ but his mother, some false hope always crept up for some miracle to happen.

When he was about to tore those papers something caught his eye. There was a box double the size of shoe box labelled as “Y/N”, curiosity got better of him and he opened it.

He saw some nit pickings like old CD’s, your favorite pen, old camera, a photo frame of you two making ‘snow man’ while others were having snow fight around;

The scarf you wore to school when it snowed, the journal you had given him to draw; Wind chimes you had made for him;

Couple of “Harry Potter” books you had brought to read one summer holiday, while all his brothers had gone camping leaving him behind;

The dream catcher of vivid colours you had bought for him when he tossed & turned due to pain in his legs and had nightmares;

It was hung above his bed by you assuring him that it will catch all the bad dreams and help him sleep;

As he removed more and more contents of the box he realised all of the contents were either gifted by you or you had made them for him.  

You always went out of your way to make him happy which was difficult task but in the end you made sure to bring him some sort of comfort.

As he kept going through the stuff he found out roll of papers, it was tied with a thread. The papers looked oddly familiar from his childhood. As he removed the thread, he saw your writings. They were your “Christmas Wish lists”.

As he started reading through them hot tears started rolling on his cheeks. 

Every list he went his name appeared, all the wishes were for him, first paper he saw was from first Christmas they had moved here after his parents’ divorce,

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been a Good Girl, for my parents this year. Have made a new friend, his name is ‘Ivar’._

_He is in so much pain; please bring him whatever he wants._

_p.s. he just moved in next to my house so don’t go to his old house._

_Thank you,_

_Y/N_

Next one was a year later…

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been a bad girl; I know I shouldn’t pick fights with kids and ignore them but they have been bullying Ivar. Am sorry, I broke Billy’s nose because he was laughing at Ivar because he couldn’t reach his locker._

_Am also sorry I pushed Margret down the staircase because she was trying to humiliate Ivar._

_Also I picked fights with couple of more classmates because they were being mean to Ivar.  So am not gonna ask anything for me this year._

_Please bring “Ivar” whatever he wishes, I don’t know how to help him or make him happy._

_P.S. he will be happy if you bring him more friends, I guess am not enough._

_Thanks,_

_Y/N_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Santa,_

_I’m old enough to know that, you’re not real and it’s our parents who bring us gifts, but for Ivar’s sake I want you to be real._

_Please bring him whatever he wishes and help him through._

_P.S. Please don’t bring anything Sigurd wished for, because he has been complete idiot to his own brother._

_Thanks,_

_Y/N_  

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you for answering my wish for bringing Ivar more friends. He is really happy. I guess he was born to be centre of attention._

_He seems to be enjoying it a lot. Also, guess what that fat cow Margret asked him out for a movie._

_It seems to be going well between them. Well he doesn’t need me anymore but that’s ok I guess;_

_I have Lily._

_That’s it I guess, just keep Ivar happy._

_Y/N_

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

As Ivar, kept going through the rest of lists his heart sank deeper in sadness. There was not a single list where you had not asked something for him.

You always wished things for him but nothing for yourself.

How did he become so selfish in his quest for self-happiness?

Why was he so blind towards your ‘compassion & kindness’?

Why did he have a need to “hurt” only person other than his mother who truly cared for his well-being?

Was he really becoming his like his ‘Father’? Obsessed with ambition & greatness that he never paid attention to anyone but himself?

By now he had his head between his hands and was crying uncontrollably.

What should he do? How can he fix this?

Just then front door opened, his bjorn & Ubbe walked in with their girlfriends, when they saw Ivar’s appearance they guided the girls to the rooms.

After five minutes Ubbe came and sat next to Ivar, handing him mug of hot chocolate.

Ivar took a sip from the mug, hot liquid burned his tongue and throat but he didn’t care. He just closed his eyes and welcomed the warmth.

By now Bjorn was next to Ubbe and both of them were going through stuff in front of Ivar. It didn’t take them much time to understand the situation.

“You royally screwed up man!” Bjorn exclaimed.

Ivar just hung his head low, didn’t know how to respond.

“You know, I hated it when people said you were the true successor of our father!” Bjorn stated.

“Always thought being eldest it should be me or Ubbe, but now after all this, I’m glad that it’s not us” he said.

“I don’t know how to fix it” Ivar started crying and Ubbe just embraced him.

By Now Floki and Helga were also there, everyone was mad at Ivar except for Floki.

He was the only one who, had soft spot for his youngest nephew; he just sat on the other side of Ivar clasping his shoulder, and said,

“Everything will be alright, okay. She will come around”.

Other three in the room huffed in annoyance; they didn’t like Floki giving Ivar false hope.

He just winked at them. Helga knew her partner had something brewing so she kept her mouth shut.

Then Floki continued, “How about this?”  He asked all three nephews,

“To make your mother happy & lighten the mood, let’s just relive the old days!”

They looked at him quizzically!

“Well, she loved it when you all prepared for holidays together, like decorating the tree, the house, all the shin-ding, etc.”

All of them rolled their eyes at him.

“We were kids’ back then, Dear uncle” Bjorn mocked him.

“Well you’ll always be kids for your mother” Floki retorted.

“Fine, we can give it a try” Ubbe said before anymore argument ensued.

“What do you have in mind?” Helga asked.

“Well let’s start with basics, lets decorate this place” Floki responded

“Call the twins tell them to come here tonight” he told Ubbe who nodded.

Next two days all of them spent in decorating & bringing holiday vibe to the Cabin. Everyone was in general Christmas cheer.

Ivar tried his best not to ruin anyone’s mood so he kept to himself and did as he was told nothing more, nothing less.

He still was hoping that you would return his calls or texts, although he hadn’t tried communicating with you after he had come to Cabin, thinking to give you some space and time to calm you down.  

“Alright, last thing” Floki came to living room with a bag full of Red Stockings.

“Here’s some glitter pens/markers to right your names & hang them” he informed everyone after dropping contents in the bag on coffee table.

Everyone gather around, Ubbe handed Ivar one stocking and gold glitter pen.

“Can I, ummm” Ivar hesitated but continued “I need two”

Ubbe raised his eyebrows but without a word handed him one more stocking.

“How about we make Christmas wish list, as well?” Hvitserk said with sarcasm,

“It will give ‘Mom’ a real kick!” he laughed.

“Not a bad idea” Floki wondered.

All of them snorted, huffed or laughed.

“I think this is enough for the Holiday Cheer, she’ll be happy with the effort and Us spending time together without any of us trying to kill each other” Ubbe stated.

All of them had dinner in the living room and gradually everyone retired for the night.

Ivar was still sitting by the window thinking, while he scribbled something in his journal.

At mid-night Ubbe came down for water when he saw his uncle putting blanket on Ivar while taking something off his lap.

Ivar stirred but didn’t wake up.

Floki was reading the matter scribbled, when Ubbe peeked over his shoulder.

“Poor brat, beating himself” the uncle said acknowledging his nephew’s situation.

“Well he brought it over for himself” Ubbe said

“Yeah! Well, goodnight” Floki said walking towards the door

“Where the hell are you going, at this time of the night?” Ubbe asked

“Well am gonna talk to her” Floki responded

“She already told us, not to meddle” Ubbe reminded him

“When has that ever, worked with our family?” Bjorn said yawning

Both men chuckled at his words.

“Well let’s all go” Hvitserk called from the kitchen.

“And if she doesn’t listen?” Ubbe asked, he was really not thrilled by the idea of knocking on your door in the middle of the night.

“She might report us to the police or something” he told them seriously.

“Nah, she won’t do that” Hvitserk said “She loves us” smiling confidently.

“Get your twin we are going, right now” Floki told him.

                                                  ------------------

Ivar woke up to dime sunlight and sound of women laughing, in the kitchen.

He saw he was covered with blanket and an extra comforter, as he was trying to get up his journal fell off his chest.

He got up to sitting position and bent to pick it up, that’s when he saw latest page was torn off.

Panic set over him, when he called for his brother’s & Uncle but none responded. 

The laughter in the kitchen died down and Helga came hurrying.

“They’re gone into to town, to run some errand” she informed him

He looked annoyed but just nodded at her “Thanks”

He started to call all of them one by one but no one answered.

He finally thought of messaging you, he couldn’t get words out of his head. 

Just wondering how to warn you, tell you that his uncle & one or all of his brothers might come to your door step.

As he erased ‘nth’ message he wrote, something just clicked and he decided to send you a  _humours_ text.  

You were pissed at him already; how much more  _mad,_  could you get at this point?!

He shrugged & wrote the first message,

**_“Just, warning you!!!”_ **

Then continued to write Second message immediately,

**_“If a fat man puts you in a bag on Christmas Eve… don’t worry, I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas”_ **

He didn’t expect any response from you anyway, so he kept his phone down. As he was overlooking the window at the snowfall, he heard door opening.

He looked in the direction of the door and there  ** _You_** were… 

Reading something on the phone, he saw his uncle & two older brothers in Santa’s costumes & the twins in green clothing which he supposed were Elves outfits, winking & giving him *thumbs up*.

Then you looked up and said in annoyance,

****

**_“How about, three fat Santa’s & two of their annoying Elves” _**…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.


End file.
